The present invention relates generally to fishing reels. More specifically, the present invention relates to fishing reels having a pivotable handle and to fishing reels having a padded handle.
Fishing reels have a crank assembly for winding the reel with an arm connected at one end thereof for rotation with the crank. The other end of arm has a rotatable shaft affixed thereto with a handle affixed at the other end of the shaft. The handle has a center axis passing longitudinally therethrough and the shaft has a center axis passing longitudinally therethrough, with the axes being generally perpendicular.
It is known that fatigue in the arm muscles of the user can result when reeling in a large fish.